minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Of Time And Mine 2 - Fallen Comrade
Hello People, it is I WWTT. I have returned to continue my series. OTAM. I gave a preview here and the first one is here. Enjoy this sequel. Chapter 1: Rome's Forged God The Vulcan rumbled as I cruised the streets of Los Angeles California. Its engine offered little resistance as I revved her along. Pure power. Today I was here to investigate a news report they said that one year ago a kid went missing from his apartment. Now usually I wouldn't care, but on that same day, we had defeated Tractioneer. I was ready to explore the possiblity after having worked on my skills with the mystic arts. Today, my Vulcan and I would likely encounter someone extremely powerful. And that worries me. Chapter 2: DLC At the end of a long day I had gone back to my small home on the outskirts of Geneva, Switzerland. I had perfected my powers to make portals appear via a few wrist flicks. I was going to go back to the Nexus tomorrow. As I sat down on the couch I heard a rumbling in the distance. Sounded like a truck. My sword materialized next to me and I grabbed on to it. As I did, the truck slammed into the side of my house. I was flung across the room. Rolling over, I landed on my feet sword poised in the best position I knew. All I saw in the darkness was a pair of eyes glowing a bright blue. Where had I seen that before? Someone else stepped out from behind him, they looked sinister, yet some how aloof. They grabbed their shield and raised it to the sky in a position of pride, then they lunged at me shield raised in a offensive posture, an easy parry sent them to my side, yet they continued to attack with their face hidden by a Iridium helmet. He struck again and again in an attempt to strike me down, failing each time. Grabbing my pistol from its holster I took five shots at his face. The third one penetrated and showed off his face. "No." I muttered, then Glowing Eyes fired a blast of energy that sent me out the window. Scrambling to my feet a summoned a cage which held the Shielded One. Glowing Eyes looked at me and activated a sword of blue energy. It still seemed familiar. Raising mine to parry a strike I watched as his sword cut the Vaturian Composite blade of the hilt like a hot knife through butter. Summoning a portal I dropped away and got my transmitter. I pressed the transmit button and called Hood. Chapter 2.5: The Conversation "Hood." "What? Toaster? It is 3:26 AM. Why are yo-" "What I am about to say is more important then sleep" "What is more impor-" "Code: DLC | Confirmation: WWTT-Alpha-Omega-Prime" "Good God!" "It is true." "How?" "I don't know." "Didn't you see this coming?" "No." "You are pretty much the Guardian of all time and you didn't see this" "I suspect it wasn't supposed to happen." "No shit." "Listen Hood, this is a danger to everyone we know. This threat cannot be ignored. Do I have your support?" "..." "Answer me." "Yes." "Good. I will be at your house soon. Say 30 minutes." "Okay." "Good night Hood." Chapter 3: Genevan Conflict I raced from my hiding spot as a bolt of blue energy struck where I had been standing. The figure was wearing a robe of navy blue and had a hood over his face, all except his glowing eyes. The shielded one leaped in front of me and lunged at me. Leaning right I grabbed my pistol and shot his arm. Nothing happened. Swinging his arm back, the shield struck me and flung me into the next building. The man with the shield smashed through the wall I had just gone through and stood above me. "Ut inveniam te honore in morte" he said As he raised his shield I rolled over. Flipping my pistol into my hand I activated an attachment and grappled on to the rafters. The shielded one threw his shield at me and nearly hit. As I saw the shield lodged in the rafters I tossed a explosive device on it. Then, the shield began to quiver, suddenly it dislodged from the rafters and flew back to the man below. I began to run once more. Summoning a portal I leaped through and rolled into the living room of TheMysteriousHood. Chapter 4: Glowing Eyes It was 3:56 AM Croatian time when I shook Hood awake. "Wha- Oh, Toaster. What is going on?" "An odd entity is controlling him. He will be coming for us shortly." I tossed him a small circular device. Setting it on his arm he looked up at me. "This will activate a suit of armor when you press this button." As he pressed it a collection of nano-bots began covering his body in a hard, strong fluid which solidified to become a steel. His head remained exposed as he sat their in his new armor. I handed him his sword. "Where's yours?" "Glowing eyes chopped the blade off. I am going to need to use another weapon." Opening a portal, the two of us appeared in the Nexus WarRoom. I walked over to my quarters and came back with a staff. "This is the staff of Sic Sempier. It is the last relic of my people. Now we will battle with it. Come with me." Hood and I walked through yet another portal. We appeared in front of Glowing Eyes. "So... you've come back." "I am not leaving an ally behind without a fight." "You fool, if I can control him, you will be easy to manipulate." "You underestimate us." "Let us find out." Glowing Eyes activated his blade. "Tonight you will die. So swears Gatler." Chapter 5: Shielding the Unworthy Hood and I stood facing Gatler. His eyes were blazing with the same energy of his sword. His face was that of an experienced killer. A smile even crossed his face when Hood activated his armor. "Weaklings. You don't even face me in the flesh." "Wrong Gatler, I am here in my suit only." I replied. I drew my staff and spun it about. He lunged sword swinging yet my staff held fast. I did not move. His blade swung about again as he struck at my staff. Still the foreign metal held fast. Deploying a blade from the end of the staff I attacked. The one with the shield dashed in and blocked my attack. His shield was unscathed as he rebounded and prepared to strike once more. Hood activated a button on his suit and open fire with lasers from the wrist. The beams were deflected quickly by Gatler who spun about and ran his sword across Hood's back. Hood cried out and struck Gatler in the chest with an armored elbow. Activating the jet boosters in his Iron Man-like armor, he pulled a Mauser on Gatler and fired. The bullet hit Gatler below the rib cage and caused him to collapse to the ground. The shielded one turned to help, but when he did I hit him with the staff and caused him to blackout. Gatler, however, was not so easy. He let loose an energy beam from his hand which slammed into Hood. Gatler now turned his attention to me. I knew that this could very well be the end. I had to use every trick I had, so I did. I grabbed my staff and jabbed at him. He deflected the attack with ease and kicked me in the jaw. This was my chance. I fell to the ground and pretended to be injured. I even dropped my staff and let it roll away. Gatler walked over, sheathed his sword, and stood above me. "So much for the all-powerful guardian of time." he spat. "More will come. Frown and Bella can, and will, stop you." I replied, still facing the ground. "I know that. They won't get the chance. With you gone the timeline will fall to shambles. Bella will have her own problems, and I can take Frown." Leaping up I delivered a kick to Gatler's chest and grabbed my gun. He was quick to catch his breath and knocked the gun from my hand. He reached for his sword only to find me holding it. He wrestled it from my grasp and flung me to the ground. Raising the sword, he prepared to plunge it into me. Striking he brought it down, but something stopped him. He looked at the sword, it had entered a portal right before striking me. The blade dissipated to places unknown. With anger he flung aside the sword and leapt at me as the portal faded. I blocked his first punch and let an object slide down my sleeve. Grasping it as it fell into my hand I plunged the small blade into Gatler's chest. He recoiled and fell backwards. Then, he yanked it out. "It will take more than that to sto-" Gatler was cut off A shield flew and struck Gatler mid-sentence. The thrower arose from a dirt pile. "That is for stealing my mind." yelled the visitor. Gatler turned and his hands crackled with energy. "Tonight you will burn Deadlock." Chapter 6: Finality Toaster pulled his gun and took a shot at Gatler, who simply rolled to the side. Charging his hands, he fired at Deadlock. Hood now arose from his position and got involved in the fight. He opened fired with the machine gun mounted in his left wrist area. Gatler was overwhelmed now. He needed to escape. So he did. Turning he summoned his sword and threw it at Hood. When Hood moved aside he fired a energy bolt. Hood moved again, but it struck the person behind him. Toaster was down. With that he opened a portal and escaped. Hood stared at Toaster. He was definitely dying. The end for him. "Hood," he sputtered, "Continue what I began." And with that, the Guardian of Space and Time left this world.Category:Creepypasta Category:WhoWatchesTheToasters Category:OTAM Canon